The present invention relates generally to the field of computer security, and more particularly to identity management.
Computer security (i.e., cyber security or IT security) is the protection of computer systems from the theft or damage to their hardware, software or information, as well as from disruption or misdirection of the services they provide. Computer security includes network security, which involves monitoring and preventing unauthorized access, misuse, modification or denial of computer networks and network-accessible resources. Accordingly, network security involves the authorization of individuals to access data in a network, which is controlled by a network administrator.
Identity management (i.e., identity and access management (IAM)) is the task of controlling information about users on computer systems. Such information includes information that authenticates the identity of a user, as well as information that describes the types of information and actions that the user is authorized to access and/or perform. Identity management further includes the management of descriptive information about the user, as well as how and by whom information about the user can be accessed and modified.